Heidi
by Puzzlement
Summary: I decided to make up a new character and she is here! Sori that the chapters are all in paragraphs, but I meant to do that. It's easier to write and I like keeping you on suspense!
1. The Letter

A letter had just come out, everyone at Hogwarts had got it. They were all looking forward to the day it was about. A new girl was coming to Hogwarts, but she was starting in the third year. This was unheard of before, her name... Heidi. According to the letter and Dumbledore, she was special, nobody was like her, and, she would belong to someone.


	2. The Choosing

It was the start of term, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting together. Behind them at the Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy and his followers, Crabbe and Goyle. They were discussing something important as they were leaning in towards the middle of the table with their heads put together. Harry guessed that they were probably talking about Heidi, the new girl who was arriving the next day, he was right they were. In fact everybody was; they all wanted her to belong to them, because apparently she had to belong to someone, she wouldn't choose, she would just know by the end of the week and from then on she would have to stay with them.

Everyone went to bed dreaming of her, and woke up excited, today was the day she was arriving. She would go round each class and see everyone, Draco hoped that she would choose him; his father would be so pleased. Then again if she didn't he would be absolutely furious! He went down to the main hall for his breakfast and noticed her immediately, she had long, wavy, brown hair, and she was thin and extremely pretty with chocolate brown eyes. She was talking to Harry Potter and sitting at the Gryffindor table with him, Ron and Hermione. Although she was wearing luminous green, flowing robes.

For the rest of the day she was in the classes of everyone, they all saw her. At the end of the day she followed Draco to the Slytherin common-room and then she followed him up to his dormitory, he turned around and said to her, "Heidi, you are not allowed up here these are boys dormitories!" She just smiled at him and carried on climbing the stairs after him, they reached the top and she sat down on his bed, "well," she said, "I belong to you!" she then laughed, a delicate laugh that went with her floating voice. Draco was speechless, she was so beautiful and she belonged to him. His father would be so proud, but that didn't matter now. "Where are you going to sleep?" he asked her, and silently she pointed to a sweet green bed in the corner.

"I'm different," she said, "you don't know anyone like me. I can change shape, I can look different and I change what me and other people look like, with their hair and things, it's quite useful. Also I can do whatever you want me to do, I don't get told off and no-one can stop me. I can also fight anything and shield anyone." She said this all directly to Draco, since she was his, and he was hers. She had to obey him, it was her law. "First," said Draco, "you need to help me tease Harry Potter!" She laughed with him as they discussed all the possibilities of this, and then went on to Hermione and Ron. In the morning they got up early and went downstairs. "Now," said Draco...

**There will be no more before Christmas, sori! But to my reviewers, friends and family, have a great Christmas and a happy new year!**


	3. The Plan

"What we need to do is this!" whispered Draco, and the he went on to outline his plan. Heidi would become invisible, and go round behind the teachers when they were sitting at the dinner table. She would whisper noises in their ears and then she would silently apparate to her place at the table, they wouldn't suspect anything of her and she would then be free to play tricks on Harry, Hermione and Ron.

After she had done this she stood up at the Slytherin table and announced to everyone that she belonged to Draco. Harry Potter looked especially disappointed. She sat down, "well done!" Draco breathed into her ear. She grinned at him and then put the second part of their plan into action.


	4. The Rebellious Thoughts

Harry Potter was still in the hospital wing recovering from his shock. Neither Heidi nor Draco had been to see him but apparently he was pale and shivering. "Serves him right!" said Draco, "it was sort-of his own fault that we did it to him." Heidi and Draco were sitting together at lunch and talking about how their plan had gone. According to them it had been brilliant; to everyone else it seemed stupid. The plan had gone well it had all followed through and nobody suspected them, except Harry Potter but everyone was convinced that his mind had gone funny and that he had concussion! Draco's old girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson did not seem very pleased that Heidi was spending so much time with Draco. In fact, Pansy still thought that they were going out which was a source of amusement for everybody and nobody told her the truth.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were now officially going out, as they had been caught kissing in a supposedly empty classroom, Draco and his followers thought that it was quite a good match. They thought that because Hermione was not pureblood and Ron was a blood traitor that they should go together. Personally, Heidi thought that they were being mean to them. Harry was being left alone a lot these days, but he did see some girls, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Romilda Vane whom Harry did not like! Heidi felt sorry for him and she went to see him disguised as a talking fox, she was surprised that he did not seem suspicious, maybe he was concussed!


End file.
